Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 April 2017
03:53 ... 03:53 :/ 03:53 hive 03:53 Hi 04:58 :/ 04:58 Is it there now? 04:58 Wait... 04:58 No. 04:58 RIP SuperBackground 04:58 :( 04:59 Repeater, can U see it? 04:59 I have more ms edits than you nub. (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 04:59 Iamarepeater ? 04:59 :( 05:00 o look, it's the bot coming down-town 05:00 lol 05:01 Iama ! 05:01 yes? 05:01 plz answer! 05:01 answer what? 05:01 Can you see SuperRacist's bg? 05:01 Yes 05:01 :O 05:01 :O 05:01 :o 05:02 Agh. No matter how much I reload, I still can't see it. 05:02 (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 05:03 (⌐■_■) 05:04 Here's some nice, dank Lenny faces. 05:04 └⨶⏠⨶┘ 05:04 乁(ó╭╮ò)ㄏ 05:04 ୧☉ツ☉୨ 05:04 lol 05:05 omg aqua on a white background is killing me 05:05 what even 05:05 ୧ ͠° ͜ʖ °୨ 05:05 ... 05:07 lenny 05:07 lenny's getting upset 05:07 (╯⸟ ʖ̯⸟）╯︵ ┻━┻ 05:07 :( 05:07 Lenny the wizard 05:07 (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆ﾟ.* 05:07 K, I'll stop now 05:08 CLP copied-paste the ETKYFAZ rules from previous threads. XD 05:09 ??? 05:09 Thread:927150 05:09 CLP copy-pasted the rules. 05:10 i do that in threads 05:10 XD 05:10 I almost put SE 05:10 SE is practically on top of XD 05:10 :O 05:11 omg! se is XD confirmed 05:12 It turns out that Strawburst 18 is blocked. :/ 05:12 If I post a link to a meme here, will I get a warning? 05:12 Yeah. RIP. 05:12 @SuperRacist Depends on the meme. 05:13 You must give a warning if necessary. 05:13 So..No Grand Dad? 05:13 Strawburst used MLG Doge V to vandalize PvZCC wiki. 05:13 @SuperRacist idk 05:13 Well, then I'm just gonna drop this here. 05:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nF-xdiL7Nr0 05:14 I know. That makes him as bad as him! 05:14 05:14 lol k 05:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bs7gne5fcoo :P 05:16 That's actually pretty good.. 05:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zo1N-Q7MxdA 05:18 k 05:18 Oh gosh! 05:18 (clap) 05:18 good for you for good memes. 05:20 good memes is all a man needs. 05:24 hi 05:26 o/ 05:26 ayylo 05:26 I have a question 05:28 k? 05:29 How to get discussion post point 05:29 afk for a bit 05:29 I see AWB has 10 05:30 ... 05:30 wut 05:30 How to get discussion post? 05:31 ... 05:31 What do you mean by "discussion post"? 05:32 http://prntscr.com/euzqz0 05:33 There 05:33 nvm. :/ 05:33 How lmao 05:37 ... 05:54 omfg 05:54 these Pv 05:54 zh level strats are horrid 06:16 hive pinkie pie :3 06:17 Hi. 06:17 * Iamarepeater hugs her 06:17 For some reason, Chrome closed. I might have pressed something. 06:17 Hi 06:17 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Iamarepeater back. 06:17 ... 06:17 So guys, how ya'll doin' 06:17 No hugs for me? ;( 06:17 Things are going meh. 06:19 * Pinkgirl234 hugs VexJL. 06:19 ;3 06:19 ^3^ 06:19 Where do you play PvZH? 06:20 ... 06:20 Where? 06:22 You can play on bluestacks if you wanted to 06:31 (clap) 06:33 What did you think of Protanly 's resignation? 06:35 He's inactive already 06:35 so I don't blame him if he did that 06:35 but why couldn't he remove his own postion 06:35 ? 06:35 idk 06:35 Too busy probably. 06:37 o/ 06:37 o/ 06:37 Someone said he has university 06:38 That is understandable 06:38 lmao, a song is crashing my phone 06:39 ... 06:39 Strawburst18 was blocked again for sockpuppetry. 06:40 For all we know, it could be MLG Doge framing him. AGAIN. 06:40 I think... 06:41 MLG Doge on Discord? 06:41 idk 06:41 I think he was blocked too early. 06:41 :/ 06:42 WTF 06:42 Really 06:42 I try to play a song 06:42 >:( 06:42 lol 06:42 And it keeps scrashing my phone 06:42 How does your phone crash? 06:43 It resets every time? 06:43 Yeah 06:43 Everytime I try to play that song 06:43 Did you try with other songs? 06:44 Yes 06:44 They don't 06:44 Except The Fat Rat - No no no 06:45 Lol 06:45 Maybe it's corrputed 06:45 I fully downloaded it lol 06:45 try deleting and then re-installing the song 06:45 Okay, thanks 06:45 Nokia Asha 501 06:45 Touch Java 06:45 (oh( 06:56 Hey PL. 06:57 How is learning CSS and JavaScript so far? 06:57 lol 06:57 PL left 06:58 He's still on my user list... 06:58 o... 06:59 PL left when you left 06:59 try reloading chat 07:01 I didn't "leave" actually. 07:02 @pinkgirl234 there will be ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) art of Pinkie pie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:04 There always has been LOL. 07:04 * been. 07:04 I'm sure you love it 07:04 hive 07:05 Hello! 07:05 Hi Reap. o/ 07:06 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Reap. 07:08 Yaaaay 07:08 (hugs) 07:08 ;3 06:58 He's still on my user list... 06:58 o... 06:59 PL left when you left 06:59 try reloading chat 07:01 I didn't "leave" actually. 07:02 @pinkgirl234 there will be ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) art of Pinkie pie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:04 There always has been LOL. 07:04 * been. 07:04 I'm sure you love it 07:04 hive 07:05 Hello! 07:05 Hi Reap. o/ 07:06 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Reap. 07:08 Yaaaay 07:08 (hugs) 07:08 ;3 07:11 ^_^ 07:11 Have you every played or heard of The Witch's House? 07:14 TULO1 07:14 * TULO! 07:14 * Pinkgirl234 hugs you. ;3 07:11 ^_^ 07:11 Have you every played or heard of The Witch's House? 07:14 TULO1 07:14 * TULO! 07:14 * Pinkgirl234 hugs you. ;3 07:14 o/ 07:15 I think your application is going well. 07:15 You'll be a bureaucrat very soon. :) 07:15 Yeah 07:15 let's celebrate by eating this pile of oreos conveniently placed in TULO's userpage 07:15 (grabs one oreo) 07:16 Hi0 07:16 I need 2 more supports 07:16 No. (troll) 07:16 and it will be instantly supported. 07:16 (eats oreo) 07:16 Niceu! 07:18 Speaking of oreos, we finally got new flavors here. 07:18 ... 07:18 :O 07:18 (grabs a lot) 07:18 Like what? 07:19 I've only seen golden, double stuffed, and chocolate so far. 07:19 When TULO becomes a bureaucrat, let's have a big Ore feast. 07:19 Oreo cookies, Oreo cake, Cookies and Cream ice cream. 07:19 :P 07:08 Yaaaay 07:08 (hugs) 07:08 ;3 07:11 ^_^ 07:11 Have you every played or heard of The Witch's House? 07:14 TULO1 07:14 * TULO! 07:14 * Pinkgirl234 hugs you. ;3 07:14 o/ 07:15 I think your application is going well. 07:15 You'll be a bureaucrat very soon. :) 07:15 Yeah 07:15 let's celebrate by eating this pile of oreos conveniently placed in TULO's userpage 07:15 (grabs one oreo) 07:16 Hi0 07:16 I need 2 more supports 07:16 No. (troll) 07:16 and it will be instantly supported. 07:16 (eats oreo) 07:16 Niceu! 07:18 Speaking of oreos, we finally got new flavors here. 07:18 ... 07:18 :O 07:18 (grabs a lot) 07:18 Like what? 07:19 I've only seen golden, double stuffed, and chocolate so far. 07:19 When TULO becomes a bureaucrat, let's have a big Ore feast. 07:19 Oreo cookies, Oreo cake, Cookies and Cream ice cream. 07:19 :P 07:21 :O 07:21 :O 07:28 Nom nom nom ^3^ 07:29 Oreo4life 07:28 Nom nom nom ^3^ 07:29 Oreo4life 07:31 #HailOreoCookies. 07:32 :P 07:32 Hi. 07:33 Did you have played Ao Oni? 07:33 ... 07:33 no 07:34 Ao Oni is a classic japanese horror game. 07:31 #HailOreoCookies. 07:32 :P 07:32 Hi. 07:33 Did you have played Ao Oni? 07:33 ... 07:33 no 07:34 Ao Oni is a classic japanese horror game. 07:35 I haven't. But I have seen bits of it though. 07:36 The iconic character for the game is some lavender creature with a rather weird face. 07:36 Well, I like Ao Oni and I know a lot about it. 07:36 The Oni is the iconic creature. 07:36 And is blue, not lavender. 07:36 Oh. 07:36 Have you played it? 07:36 Yes- 07:37 I also like watching Ao Oni videos. 07:37 How about Ib, The Witch's House, or Mad Father? 07:38 It's about a boy named Hiroshi and his Friends entering a mansion. 07:38 No... 07:39 Unfortunately, the true endings for both The Witch's House and Mad Father are just...really sad. 07:35 I haven't. But I have seen bits of it though. 07:36 The iconic character for the game is some lavender creature with a rather weird face. 07:36 Well, I like Ao Oni and I know a lot about it. 07:36 The Oni is the iconic creature. 07:36 And is blue, not lavender. 07:36 Oh. 07:36 Have you played it? 07:36 Yes- 07:37 I also like watching Ao Oni videos. 07:37 How about Ib, The Witch's House, or Mad Father? 07:38 It's about a boy named Hiroshi and his Friends entering a mansion. 07:38 No... 07:39 Unfortunately, the true endings for both The Witch's House and Mad Father are just...really sad. 07:40 Would you like to see Taste Gaming's gameplay of Ao Oni that he made in 2015? 07:41 Taste Gaming is the name of the YouTube channel? 07:41 Yes. 07:41 But the gameplay has been made in 2015. 07:41 I'll check them out. 07:41 So to see it search "Ao Oni Taste Gaming". 07:42 Just to start to check it quicker. 07:40 Would you like to see Taste Gaming's gameplay of Ao Oni that he made in 2015? 07:41 Taste Gaming is the name of the YouTube channel? 07:41 Yes. 07:41 But the gameplay has been made in 2015. 07:41 I'll check them out. 07:41 So to see it search "Ao Oni Taste Gaming". 07:42 Just to start to check it quicker. 07:53 Epic Quest Log 07:53 Hai AWB. 07:53 One time, I lost all my progress on that glitches page thanks to the Blue Screen of Death 07:53 * Pinkgirl234 hugs AWB. 07:54 ...I guess I have to go from scratch again.... 07:54 * AWikiBoy521 hugs Pinkgirl234 back 07:54 Supback 07:55 Been a while since you last hugged me on the lawn, isn't it? 07:56 Well, let's get back to the "banning" business, shall we? 07:56 Hi 07:57 Supback^2 07:58 Supback^3 07:58 Hello 08:04 Hi CreeperDNA. o/ 08:05 Hi Pinkgirl1234 08:06 How did you get that heading next to your username? 08:08 hi guys 08:08 Supback^4 08:09 Supback^5 08:09 :o 08:09 :P 08:09 oh dam 08:09 :P 08:09 hive 08:09 o/ 08:09 guess who i havent seen in years 08:09 :D 08:09 Me 08:09 yup 08:09 Don't worry! I ain't dead. 08:09 Hi Secretpea. o/ 08:09 Been a while, Secretpea 08:09 User blog:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls/This wiki made a lot with one for each language tfw you realize it was made in 2012 and the other language wikis were made like 3 years later... 08:10 its been years 08:10 Hi Drek 08:10 litteraly 08:10 and Secretpea 08:10 Or should I say.....Agent Pea 08:10 now i have my own computer XD 08:11 oh i hope it isnt prebuilt 08:11 @Drek 08:11 Charmande though XD 08:11 i hope you built it yourself 08:11 zembiiiiiiiiiie :P 08:11 its laptop 08:11 Supback^6 08:11 i wanted to biuld it myself 08:11 oh 08:11 :P 08:12 but someday i will 08:12 Meanwhile, I have my Laptop 08:12 Cie 08:12 my laptop is "beast" 08:13 :O 08:13 Hi Zambie. o/ 08:13 Cha Cha Cha Sasseh! 08:13 Hi Pink! 08:14 does pvz have a subreddit? 08:14 Yes obvs 08:15 pvzh has more subs than pvz subreddit 08:15 Today, I saw this thread on Ubuochan.net. 08:16 It was regarding an English translation for a Japanese freeware roleplaying game called Bury. 08:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOBt-dHEFaU I am listening to this 08:16 Unfortunately, the developer of that game forbids ANY translations of their game. 08:17 So every time someone posts a download link to the English translation game of the Bury, it expires. 08:18 lol 08:18 just because its free it doesnt mean its open source 08:19 this one's an example of a proprietary freeware game 08:20 basically theres almost always gonna be some restrictions to it 08:20 http://4cat.michikusa.jp/bury/top.html << The game. 08:20 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Proprietary_software 08:21 I believe the author of the game or other people who firmly believe that other translations of the game should not be distributed reports the download links. 08:21 It should be implied that the dev is aware of the existence of that thread on Ubuochan. 08:22 or maybe theyre just trolling around 08:22 who knows 08:22 they shouldve uploaded it on multiple sites 08:22 like mega+mediafire+4shared+2shared+dropbox+tusfiles+zippyshare or sth like that 08:22 so when a link's down, theres gonna be some others 08:22 or just use peer to peer method 08:23 (torrent) 08:23 The download links are often from Mediafire, Mega and even Torrent. 08:23 yeah, they shouldve used magnet links instead 08:23 No matter how many download links they've made, they expire. 08:23 magnet links cant expire 08:23 unless if there are no seeders 08:23 or put it somewhere on the pirate bay 08:24 ^ 08:24 :P 08:24 I am a Micro-Criminal 08:24 I use sneaky tactis to get free movies online 08:24 @Pink 08:24 Question is, how about on PMs? 08:25 It sucks that the developer currently does not allow translations of the game. :/ 08:25 Aside from Magnet Links, there's also PMs. 08:25 The game honestly looks interesting. 08:25 http://prntscr.com/ev177r (oh) 08:25 But still, they have to respect the developer's wishes. 08:25 @Pink 08:25 Or just wasting even more time just to protect something. (oh) 08:25 @Drek 08:25 (oh) 08:27 why is pvz subreddit is so empty? 08:28 Maybe because it's ded? 08:28 Maybe because it's not so famous. 08:28 Supback(?) 08:28 Welcome back, CreeperDNA. o/ 08:28 Thanks, my internet is complete rubbish 08:28 mine is too 08:29 I've been experimenting with a new LitF opening 08:29 it is as fast as dial up 08:29 Meanwhile, some of users' internets are slow... 08:29 litteraly 08:29 Like mine 08:29 Slow yet expensive 08:30 ... 08:30 the fastest that my internet was is 110kb/s 08:30 The "did you build it yourself" message just appeared for me 08:30 Anyway 08:30 Tell me what you think 08:31 User:CreeperDNA/Sandbox 08:34 bye 08:36 Bye? 08:37 What do you think? 08:37 hmm 08:37 i've made a similar thing long ago :P 08:38 gtg 08:38 buy 08:38 o/ 08:38 late 08:39 Not late 08:39 Pink arrived 08:39 o/ ^2 08:40 Btw, good looking Sandbox there 08:44 Thanks 08:45 o/ ^3 08:47 Hi Special! o/ 08:48 Hi 08:51 mega late hi 08:51 took me 11 minutes to find bottle opener 08:51 wait a sec nobody care 08:52 alright somebody left after i say something g 08:52 hi 08:52 Ello 08:52 hive 08:54 Ello 08:54 Hello 08:54 *click* 08:54 BOOM 08:55 >Earns "1 edit on an article" badge 287 edits in. 08:56 what 08:56 Must of been your first mainspace edit 08:56 Yeah 08:56 but still 08:57 I'm trying to get PvZ on my favorite wikis 09:04 uhm is your connection laggy? 09:06 ... 09:08 And what was your means of doing that 09:08 he doorspammed 09:09 ey 09:09 ayy 09:10 lmao 09:10 Supbacks 09:10 Hiya 09:10 Hello? 09:10 Also, Charmande , Drek posted this: 09:10 "http://prntscr.com/ev177r (oh) " 09:10 Supback^2 09:11 i see 09:14 hmm 09:15 http://prntscr.com/ev1qim 09:17 http://prntscr.com/ev1rao 09:19 Kek 09:19 http://prntscr.com/ev1rzq 09:23 :O 09:23 :P 09:24 Poof 09:25 Supback 09:29 hive 09:30 no not doorspamming again 09:40 CreeperDNA 09:47 Yes? 09:47 Please stop dooring spamming 09:47 *door 09:48 Check your talk page 09:49 Oh 09:49 YES, my connection is horrid 09:49 well you probably need to close chat 09:50 it seem like you are closing and opening this multiple time 09:50 No 09:50 Anyway I grg 09:50 cya 09:50 ok then 09:50 bye 09:50 bye 09:50 SE12, how many times you butt lethal youropponent? 09:50 *your opponent 09:51 brb translating the sentence 09:51 uhm i mean what does butt lethal mean 09:51 wait do you mean 09:52 kill hero with pungee blumper? 09:52 yep :p 09:52 hmm 09:52 oh yes 09:52 zero 09:52 So sad I see 09:53 ripperoni me ;( 09:56 You know I think once the Club penguin island pops up 09:56 Boom. 09:56 and replaces the old one, I think I will join them 09:56 Those CP players like Issa and Reap 10:43 Rodeo Legend Zombie's entry speed and charge speed is higher than Zombie Bull's. 10:45 What do you think Rodeo Legend Zombie would look like? 11:24 o/ 11:24 ey 11:24 I am feeling down now 11:26 o/ 11:26 Yo there 11:27 You should probably take the elevator PL :P 11:27 I think so 11:27 nah 11:27 My health is going down to much 11:27 it aint good for health 11:27 use regular stairs instead :P 11:27 Regular stairs are too regular :P 11:27 It promotes fatigue >:D 11:28 My heartbeat lowered 11:28 :O 11:28 ey condition zero 11:28 It is harder to breathe now 11:29 Looking at people in real life is ruining my health 12:55 lol 12:55 chat these days... 12:57 tfw someone else has the same birth date as yours http://prntscr.com/ev49uc 01:04 Hello? 01:05 ded af 01:05 http://prntscr.com/ev4dwa (oh) 2017 04 11